


And Then You Became The Moon

by n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alien AU, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Basically, Discrimination, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, emma’s an alien, four actors see an alien and immediately adopt her, it’s mainly about Emma and the actors bonding because there’s aren’t enough fics like that, this idea is kinda silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss/pseuds/n0t_bess1e_b4ss_0n_the_b4ss
Summary: If they had left a day early, four Broadway stars wouldn’t have gotten into a big mess with otherworldly creatures. But they also wouldn’t have met the little alien that flipped all of their worlds upside down.orEmma is an alien that flees to Earth and is adopted by four Broadway actors





	1. Potent

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda dumb, y’all. just a warning

The soft tune of smooth jazz whisked through the halls of the Hampton House, soothing background noise to the chatter of four actors in the living room. Dee Dee was hosting the little get together, stating that it was a honor to come to her million dollar estate. The other three just rolled their eyes in a good natured way.

The evening rolled into night rather quickly as their conversations continued. The orange-red flames in the fireplace crackled. The stars twinkled outside. Trent thought one of them glowed brighter than the others, but shrugged it off.

“Dee Dee, darling, you know I love you,” Barry says, “but Romeo and Juliet is a classic and a masterpiece.”

“What are you? A high school freshman?” Dee Dee snorts, swishing the wine glass she was holding. “Nobody likes Romeo and Juliet anymore.”

“I do!”

“And I didn’t know anyone who actually enjoyed Romeo and Juliet aside from theatre kids.” Angie joined in. “Besides, everyone knows Othello is the best play you were forced to read.”

“I have to disagree,” Trent spoke up. “The Merchant of Venice is the best.”

“Where’d you read that? Juilliard?” Barry snorts.

“No,” Trent snapped, ruffled by the comment, “I read Hamlet in Juilliard.” And then he added softly, “I’ll be the one saying MacBeth during your next performance and we’ll see how you like it.”

Dee Dee, who had heard him, perked up a little and laughed.

“You really believe that myth?” She said. “Nothing bad happens if you say MacBeth in a theatre!”

She watched in amusement as all three of the other actors lurched downward to knock on the polished wooden floors.

“Good grief.” She rolled her eyes with a chuckle.

“Not a myth. It’s the truth.” Barry said.

“I knew a girl who was in this one performance and someone said ‘MacBeth’ as a joke and then a light fell in the middle of act two.” Angie says, leaning back into the couch. Barry points to her, nodding.

“It was a coincidence.” Dee Dee said.

“Hey, is that star getting brighter to anyone else?”

Three pairs of eyes turn to look at Trent, who is staring out of the window. They saw it, too. The white glowing orb in the sky that seemed to be getting closer and closer and closer and...

“Oh my god!!”

It was impossible to tell who screamed as something large suddenly came hurtling out of the air. It smashes hard into the ground, skidding through the dirt and leaving a large trench from where it slid. Clouds of dust flew up around whatever this was before settling.

The four actors couldn’t help but crowd around the window to get a peek at this thing. Angie ran to turn on the porch lights and it helped them discern it a little.

It almost looked...like a spaceship. It was small, maybe only five and a half feet long. Jagged pieces of metal fanned outward, frayed and busted from the fall. Colorful lights blinked weakly around the pointed front.

Barry was the first to do something. He got his hand whacked when he tried to twist the doorknob.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Dee Dee hissed.

“I’m going out there.” Barry said.

“Do you WANT to get us all killed?!”

Barry furrowed his eyebrows at her.

“You can perform in front of thousands of people but inspecting a hunk of metal is too scary for you?”

“You- Wh- Those two things are totally different!”

“Are they, Dee Dee? Are they?”

Dee Dee grinds her teeth and rips the door open. She storms outside while Barry laughs at her short temper.

As the four Broadway stars cautiously approached the thing, they saw more similarities to some type of spaceship. The top was made of tinted glass, cracked and shattered in some places. They all leapt backwards when the hatch suddenly popped open with a hiss and they could now see what was inside.

A...person? No. It didn’t look like a human. It was some humanoid _thing_ seemingly unconscious in the seat. It had pale, grayish skin, pointy ears, horns, and a mop of indigo-streaked brown hair. If you could even call it hair. It was more of a mane of sorts, growing on the back of the neck, shoulders, chest, and then up the head. Scarlet blood oozes out of the lips. Trent moved in to get a closer look and that’s when golden-brown eyes opened.

“ _Ohmygod-!!_ ” Trent shrilled, falling backwards when he scrambles away. “It’s-it’s-it’s-!!”

It was alive.

This thing- this _alien_ \- pushed itself up with shaking arms and trilled in alarm at the people surrounding its shuttle. Markings on the horns lit up and two frills on its head flared outwards. Razor sharp teeth were bared at the humans as it leapt up like a jaguar, perching on the front of the spaceship. Then, it tilts its head at the group floundering around in a complete panic.

“We are going to be murdered tonight because of you!” Dee Dee hissed at Barry.

“Me?!” Barry yelped. “Trent’s the one who pointed the ‘star’ out to us!”

“How does that make it MY fault?!”

Angie didn’t even get a chance to join in on the argument because the creature suddenly warbled so loudly it made it feel like all of their brain’s were going to explode.

“Stop yelling!”

After recovering from the ear-rape, the four actors stared in shock at the alien that had just spoken perfect English.

“You...you can talk?” Barry asked.

“Well, yeah,” The alien replied, “Can’t everyone?”

“English, I mean.”

“Oh. Uhh... Yes.”

The alien backed up slightly, nearly falling into the shuttle. It curls the claws on its feet into crevices in the metal to stay upright.

“Okay. Cool. Why the hell did your spaceship just crash here?” Trent says what they were all thinking.

The creature shifts in its place a little. Its ears droop slightly.

“I...was running- _agh!_ ”

Its hand flew to a growing patch of scarlet on its white tunic. It topples forward to the dirt, coughing and succumbing to the pain.

“She’s hurt!” Barry exclaimed.

“She?” Dee Dee looked at him strangely. “And secondly...why do we care? That’s a good thing!”

“Look at her! She’s clearly a girl. And we’re not just going to let her die out here.”

“We’re not?”

“You’re not?” The alien looks up at Barry like he’s the sun.

“We’re not. Trent, pick her up.”

“Me?” Trent yelped, “Uh- Alright.”

The alien squealed softly, latching her claws into Trent’s shirt when he suddenly scoops her up into his arms. She blinks at him, her ruff folding back against her head.

“We’re not taking that thing inside my house.” Dee Dee said, “The floors probably cost more than it.”

“Doubt it,” Angie says, “This is a live alien. Who knows what people will pay for a specimen like that.”

Dee Dee looked conflicted over that. Plus, the press will probably like a story like that.

“Urrg... Fine. But make sure it’s not dripping.”

The alien cooperated well enough. She didn’t thrash or scream, despite being on an entirely new planet. She was silent, staring at everything with wide eyes. Her claws tightened, digging deeper into the fabric of Trent’s shirt.

“Put it in the bathroom.” Dee Dee said.

“She.” Barry corrected.

“Whatever.”

Trent set the alien on the rim of the bathtub and she muttered a soft “thank you”. Her hand returns to her wounded side and she lifted her shirt slightly, grimacing at the purple scratches carved in her flesh.

“What did that?” Angie asked from the doorway.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The alien mumbled.

She fell backwards into the bathtub when Angie tried to get near her, fright in her eyes. The blonde human raised her hands.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”

Shock seemed to be wearing off, making the alien a lot more defensive.

“Dee Dee, do you have a first aid kit around here?” Angie asked.

“Under the sink.” Dee Dee answers from the hall.

“Do you need any help?” Barry asked and there’s genuine concern for the little creature they had just scrounged up.

“I got her.” Angie waved a hand. “She might be overwhelmed by everyone.”

Barry frowned a little but retired to the living room with Trent and Dee Dee, leaving Angie alone with the alien, who was still pressed against the wall.

“My name is Angie,” The blonde human says, “Do you have a name?”

“Emma.” The alien said softly and Angie is surprised at how normal it was.

“That’s a nice name.” Angie smiled at her, “Do you mind if I clean those scratches? They might feel a little better if I do.”

Emma looks her up and down and then nodded, deciding she wasn’t a threat. She climbed out of the bathtub and sat back down on the edge.

Angie quickly wets a rag with antiseptic and peeled up the alien’s shirt to look at the wound.

“This might sting.”

Now, Angie was expecting the alien to scream and jerk, but she certainly wasn’t expecting her to eject literal acid from her mouth. A messy jet of black narrowly misses her shoulder and splatters across the floor, sizzling upon contact. Angie stared with her jaw hanging open. She moves the floor mat over the new hole.

“Sorry,” Emma mutters.

“That- How did you do that?”

“Glands. In my mouth.” Emma said. “It’s not the only thing I can do.”

Angie raises her eyebrows in curiosity.

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’s really cool! My people have all sorts of abilities and-“

The momentary shimmer in Emma’s eyes faded and her expression fell.

“What’s wrong?”

“They’re why I’m here.” Emma mutters, “My tribe, we, uhh... We have this weird system. It’s very strict. They don’t like me. Mainly because of my colors.”

“Colors?” Angie echoes, titling her head.

“I’m ugly,” Emma simplified. “My colors. They’re ugly and so am I. Everyone else is green and pink and blue! But I’m grey and brown. Only a little indigo. Plus, they all have wings. I’m not one of them but I live among them because that’s where my parents left me. They were ashamed that I look like this.”

She clenches her fists and hissed between her teeth.

“They think I’m some sort of demon. I’m not _natural_.”

“Well, I don’t think that’s true.” Angie says, “And I just met you, so I’m not being biased.”

“What?”

Emma jerks her head up to look at the human.

“You have to be one of the most beautiful things I have ever laid eyes on.”

The alien just stared in shock for a long time before her bottom lip started to quiver. Tears spring to her eyes and she suddenly collapsed into Angie, crying. She was trembling and whimpering, fear coursing through her body.

Angie was quite shocked when Emma clung to her, but she didn’t shove her away. The same protectiveness Barry had felt overcame her, too, and she suddenly didn’t want to let go of the creature shivering in her arms.

Eventually, Emma calmed down. She had completely exhausted herself, though, and fell asleep. Angie was able to finish cleaning and wrapping her injured side with her unconscious and she called Trent to take her to one of the many guest rooms.

“You mean it has to sleep here, too?” Dee Dee said, dismayed.

“She.” The other three say in sync.

“Whatever!”

“She has nowhere else to go.” Angie says, “Besides, we’ll be going back to New York tomorrow. Then she can stay with one of us.”

“You mean you’re keeping her?” Dee Dee raised an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious.”

“Where else would she go?” Barry said, “She’s all alone on an entirely new planet. And we can’t just let an alien wander around Earth.”

Dee Dee sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead.

“We are getting in way over our heads.”

“We?” Trent raised his eyebrows.

“Yes, we.” Dee Dee snapped, “I don’t think I can get out of this mess even if I wanted to.”

The other three actor’s expressions brightened.

“I knew you were onboard with my plan!” Barry cheered, “You guys, this is exactly what we need to spice up our lives!”

“An alien. Wonderful.” Dee Dee snorted.

“It’ll be amazing!”

Emma was awoke by their loud chatter. They were talking about her. Her ears twitch and she rolled over in the bed she had been put in.

Rummaging through her pocket, she pulls out a photograph and looks at the beautiful female alien she was smiling with. Olive skin, bronze hair with streaks of white and green, warm hazel eyes, gorgeous feathery wings wrapped around her. Emma almost felt a little better, and she hold onto that feeling as she drifted back to sleep.

 


	2. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day?? for this pile of childish shit??

_Burning orange lights up the rocky corridor as Emma walks, gazing around at her surroundings. Shadows dance around her from the torches mounted on the walls. Her claws tap the stone floor as she steps lightly to avoid bothering anyone who might be sleeping in nearby caves._

_Now, it was time to swim._

_Picking up the pace, the alien loped down to the hidden lake, eager to finally get some relaxation time. As comfortable as her moss-bed was, nothing beat the water in the underground pool. Always so refreshing!_

_Emma skids to a halt and smiled widely at the cavern opened before her. Her tail wagged a little as the scales down a rocky overhang and dug her claws into the shoreline, squishing mud between her fingers. She lived for this._

_Right before she jumped in, her ears perked up. She thought she heard something..._

_She turned and saw a large dark green figure standing at the cave opening. Emma scrambled, but the winged alien was already upon her._

_The momentum of Nick’s body slamming into her own sent her sprawling across the shore. He hissed lowly, and Emma jabbed her tail tip into his spine. That would have been much more effective if she had a poisonous stinger like Shelby, but it still caused the male to arch his back in discomfort. Bright flames missed their target and shot up into the ceiling._

_The female squirms, managing to get away. She dove for the water, but Nick was fast. Razor sharp claws carved deep into the side of her neck and Emma gags. She smashes to the ground as the talons dig further down. Her tail lashes and she twisted, thrusting her foot up into Nick’s stomach. With a grunt, he totters backwards, ripping an ugly tear in the smaller alien’s neck._

_Emma coughs and blood splatters from her lips. Bright crimson is rushing down from her fresh wound. It’s hard to breathe and that makes her panic harder. She dives into the lake and the water soothes the stinging. Red clouds her vision._

_There’s a roar from above. Something sharp digs into her shoulders and Veronica is wrenched to the surface. Nick has swooped down and grabbed her._

_Her spine connects painfully with a rock spire in the middle of the lake. She hissed, gargling a little on the blood in her throat. Slashing her claws upwards, she cuts off some of the scales on Nick’s arm, but it’s not enough to stop him._

_Emma scrambles up the spire before propelling off of it, using the momentum to give her a boost in her jump. She ducks once she has landed on another rock, narrowly avoiding a line of fire that’s blasted at her. Unfortunately, the pain from her injuries is distracting and golden flames nail her in one of her hind legs when she leaps again._

_She crashes._

_Nick lands with a heavy thud, baring his teeth in a wicked smile. He goes to say something when splatters of black land on his snout._

_He screams._

_The burning is one of the worst things he’s even felt in his entire life. He beats his claws on the festering area desperately, but that only causes it to spread onto his talons. The venom is eating away at his scales, melting the residue together to make gross blobs. His chest his burning, too, and it takes him a moment to realize he’s been sprayed again._

_“OWW! IT BURNS!!” He howls madly, “IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!!”_

_But it doesn’t._

_His snout continues to erode. The acid devours, even getting into the fleshy part underneath his pelt. There won’t be much of his claws left on that one hand after it ended, and he feared one of his nostrils has been melted shut. To say the least, the outcome wouldn’t be pretty._

———

Emma was...different, the actors had to admit.

She was shut in, had a personal space bubble as big as the perimeter of the moon, and seemed to have a life goal of being as secretive as possible.

But if she wasn’t _brilliant_. The girl was intelligent and very well-mannered, despite barely ever speaking any words. She wasn’t like the aliens you see in media- bloodthirsty and manipulative. She never argued over anything requested of her, not that anyone asks much, as they don’t want to overwhelm her. Even so, she quickly took to doing things to help out wherever she could.

Dee Dee had been more of the one to be upset with the new tenant. She wish she could have stayed annoyed, but Emma made it so goddamn hard to be mad at her. Not intentionally, she just had the docile appearance of a bunny rabbit that you just couldn’t yell at. It was like hunting in the woods and you come across a gentle doe, but you can’t bring yourself to shoot her.

The actors were slightly worried about a few things, though. How could an alien live among humans? Especially when she had a mane and horns? Emma told them not to worry about it and then proceeded to change her appearance entirely. Within a few seconds, she looked like a normal human teenager. Even her clothes became different, which is what Trent had zeroed in on to be the most interesting thing about what he had just seen.

When asked if it was uncomfortable, Emma just shrugged and said it was the same as being in her humanoid form. She was happiest in her regular form, but didn’t give much detail on what that exactly was.

On the plane ride back to New York, Emma was completely normal. She didn’t touch things or run off, instead sticking with the actors. They honestly had all thought she would be interested in knowing about everything, and she replied by saying there was a lot of advanced technology on her planet, so she wasn’t too curious. She also didn’t want to make a scene.

Barry and Trent had spent most of the fly attempting to find things about what species Emma was, but their searches on the Internet didn’t come up with much. Nothing helpful, anyway.

Once they landed in New York, Barry decided to be the one to take Emma to his apartment. She was content with this, following him obediently. The onto thing she didn’t like was all the people on the subway.

But life on Earth was...nice. A week has passed and all of the actors (and Sheldon) have fallen in love with Emma. Dee Dee wasn’t one to admit it, though.

The kid was just amazing. She was so interesting and otherworldly (literally) and she didn’t cause any trouble at all.

It’s a shame she was going to murder all of them.

Metamorphosis was a phase of life for Emma’s species that nobody looked forward to. It was similar to a werewolf under the full moon. Emma was at that age where her outbursts and transformations became spontaneous.

When she was taken in, the guardian who was nice enough to raise her realized this. Her name was Betsy, a pale yellow and pastel pink winged-alien. She became Emma’s grandmother figure. But Betsy knew Emma didn’t have the same tendencies as her species. Emma was from a different tribe. So, she made a silver cage that Emma would be locked in each time she had one of her...episodes.

But there was no cage here.

Emma barley made it to the toilet before she started throwing up. She heaved violently, getting bile and chunks of dinner in her hair. She grimaced and leaned backwards.

The pain came hot and fast. Emma rocked back and forth on her hands and knees, gurgling and choking on her suffering. The thunderous sensation seared through her legs and spread like a wildfire up her spine and into the rest of her body. Her heart throbbed heavily against her ribcage, threatening to break apart the bones. Her muscles simultaneously pulsated and burned, which only added to her deepening anguish.

Her legs felt like they were breaking under an invisible pressure, reshaping entirely. Her muscles shifted underneath her skin, disgustingly twisting and bulging the taut, pale flesh. They began to jerk this way and that to try and find better comfort. Then, Emma’s legs suddenly snapped and she cried out. The bones seemed to melt into a new shape underneath her skin, becoming a different form entirely. The stinging was intense, like she was being set on fire. After the mutation finished, her legs looked almost animal-like.

Nails sharpened into long, black claws as her teeth grew to a point. Sweaty skin faded to dappled grey, leathery flesh and bloody saliva splatters out from her muzzle. A mane of brown fur grew up her neck and around her head and chest. Tears glued her eyes shut. She suddenly had the overwhelming urge to roar.

“Emma?”

From outside, Barry was knocking on the bathroom door with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you okay in there? Did you scream?”

A shiver was sent down his spine when he heard low growling. No human could make that sound, even if they were really good at imitating an animal. Not that Emma was human.

“Emma...?”

More growling. Gnashing teeth. He thought he heard nails scraping the tile floor.

“Emma, what are you doing in there? This isn’t funny anymore.”

His answer was a furious hiss.

Barry jumped back away from the door. Dee Dee had overheard his attempt to communicate with Emma and armed herself with a kitchen knife. Angie grabbed her pepper spray and Trent wielded a lamp. Barry didn’t think of those items were necessary but he understood their precautions.

“Emma, we’re coming in.”

Barry unlocked the door with a key and then nearly fainted from shock at what he saw.

The creature is runty, probably only three feet tall. Its long claws and razor sharp teeth make up for size though, and the fact that this thing is built like a fucking dragon. A prehensile tail whips at the wall and the fur around the ankles bristles.

The monster bares its teeth and snarls at first when weapons are raised, then whimpers. Its ears fold back against its head and it backs itself into a corner, clearly frightened.

Barry shoved Dee Dee’s arm down. Staring into those big golden-brown eyes which resemble so much like a puppies, he swore he can see Emma looking back at him.

“Emma...?”

The alien’s ears perk up slightly with recognition. Its nose twitches, taking a small step forward to sniff at the four actors. After recognizing the scent, its tail started to wag. With a familiar smell, Emma could better grasp onto her humanity. Nobody would die tonight.

“Holy shit,” Trent muttered. “Holy shit!”

The she-alien jumps back into a defensive stance when the brunette human yelled, growling again. Barry shushed him.

“Oh my god,” Angie mumbled, running a hand through her hair. “This is what she meant by her ‘regular form’!”

The other three nodded in agreement.  
Emma is inching closer, which makes them a little nervous. She smells their fear and whimpers, scampering backwards and curling up in the bathtub like the good alien she was trying to be. The last thing she wanted is to scare the only people she though she could trust. She didn’t want to lose them.

“What do we do? I mean, she can’t sleep outside of this room,” Dee Dee whispers, but Emma can still hear her with her heightened sense of hearing. “You see her claws. She’s also practically feral.”

“I know,” Barry sighed before turning to the alien. “Emma, we’re gonna lock you in here for the night. I’m sorry.”

Emma nodded her head before burying her nose in her fur. She spent the night all alone in the dark, cold bathroom. It was better than her cage by a mile, but it was still so lonely. At least she got a blanket.

By morning, that blanket was shredded. Emma had a violent episode in the middle of the night and tore up everything she could get her teeth on. That included the blanket, the shower curtain, the window curtain, the roll of toilet paper, the hand towel, and the rug. Cloth littered the floor which was probably now scratched up from her claws.

When the sun rose and Barry unlocked the bathroom door, he gawked at the mess and then the girl shivering and twitching in the bathtub. Emma was curled up in shredded clothes and he easily saw the angry red scratches on her arms and sides. There were even a few bite marks. He ran off to grab a new blanket.

Emma woke up eventually and got dressed in clothes that were intact. She broke down when she confronted Barry, as the other actors had retired back to their own apartments. She sniffles and gasped on her sobs, pressing her hands to her already puffy eyes. Barry held her while she cried, comforting the young alien until she would be okay enough to talk him through her metamorphosis.


End file.
